<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blue lace and sunlight by meowcosm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886079">blue lace and sunlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm'>meowcosm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Gentle Sex, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy weekend morning lends itself to gentle love.</p><p>For Kinktober 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Marianne von Edmund</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blue lace and sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first time writing this pair! i like ferdinand as the ultimate wifeguy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>We have all the time in the world</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand whispers, songlike, into the shell of Marianne’s ear. He’s kneeling over her- just right to observe her, to press his cock against the nape of her stomach and let it rest until she’s ready. But in the morning sunlight, he finds himself more enraptured with the cartilage of her ear than anything else. He wonders if it’s an affliction that will stay once he draws back from pressing his lips to it- he supposes it might be, when he’s confronted with the glorious rest of <em>her</em>. Yet if he turns his head the right way, the sun’s light filters through the bird-bone cartilage and illuminates the veins buried underneath her milk-white pallor, carving them into the shimmering reds and blues best found otherwise in delicate mother-of-pearl. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>You’re wonderful, Marianne. Every part of you</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She takes a soft breath; Ferdinand embracing the way her chest rises against his. It’s only a single second, but he wants desperately to preserve it somewhere it might remain untouched, neat against each other tender moment they’ve spent with each other. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Are you ready?</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand feels her nod into his shoulder, takes his cue to reposition himself so he’s facing her from above. With one hand caressing her cheek, he draws back with great care, allowing the head of his cock to kiss Marianne’s sensitive clit before sliding fully inside of her. She twitches as he does, her walls spreading to fit all of Ferdinand inside; so he clutches her shoulder; makes no effort to have her return her gaze as she diverts its brimming nervousness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He takes a brief moment to adjust himself again; repositioning so as to cause Marianne as little discomfort as possible as he slowly edges deeper inside of her quim. When they’re laying side-by-side, folded neatly like fine lace garments, he starts to move gently inside of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>You are doing so well for me. My wonder- tell me, are you enjoying it?</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marianne opens her mouth to speak, but any forming words fall apart as Ferdinand’s cock teases someplace inside of her more sensitive than anywhere else. Her coherent thoughts are replaced with a shaking, wanton, gasp, as her nails dig pointedly into the sun-kissed skin of Ferdinand’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Is that a yes, beautiful bird?</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rather than attempting to speak once more, Marianne utilizes her vice-grip on Ferdinand’s shoulder to pull him deeper inside of her warmth. Their mutual shudder answers his inquiry without leaving any doubt, and Ferdinand increases the rhythm of his gentle thrusts to best match the way Marianne’s walls convulse around his length. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>E-excellent. I should hope you know what you do to me- how simple-minded you can make me, how it seems I can sometimes do little else but love you</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Deep enough inside that he’s able to thrust without balancing himself, Ferdinand takes one of Marianne’s breasts into his hand and balances it there, caressing its peach-skin surface with the weapon-calloused tip of his thumb. His doing so arouses an even deeper gasp from Marianne, still lying adjacent to him- a gasp that only intensifies when he steals her escaping breath with a sweeping, capturing kiss to her soft and fluttering lips. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Ethereal</em>, he whispers, as if he can put the words in Marianne’s mouth for her to speak about herself. <em>Divine</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The corners of her lips curl upwards in a meek smile when she hears the words; eyelids flickering shut alongside them. Marianne’s hands reach over to grip Ferdinand’s shoulders as she drags herself closer to him, taking his pleasure more fully as she does. It’s Ferdinand’s turn to bleat and warble at the feeling of warmth that fills him as she does. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Demand everything you need of me. Want it, and I will give it to you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marianne’s right hand slips away from Ferdinand’s sun-kissed skin to the side of her own breast. She nudges it gently towards Ferdinand, who gazes blankly at the gesture for a second before he <em>understands</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course. Always.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unhesitatingly, Ferdinand takes the textured softness of Marianne’s breast into his mouth. As he thrusts, legs wrapping around Marianne, his tongue works at the sensitive, swelling nipple at the peak, before his lips slide down and caress the vein-crossed paleness elsewhere. Each time Marianne jerks backwards, he adjusts his rhythm as gently as he can, working towards a sweet pattern which pleases his beloved wife. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he draws back, Ferdinand finds himself admiring Marianne’s beauty in the morning light once more. Even shadowed by him, lace-dappled light spills over her in such a way that intricate patterns are cast along the length of her, from the nape of her neck to the toes which curl at each thrust he makes. He’s close- and he knows that. But gripping the bedsheets underneath them and focusing on the pleasured gasps that Marianne makes beside him is enough to grant him a few seconds of aesthetic concern, of appreciating Marianne’s wonderful manifestation in front of him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s not something he focuses on for long. With his free hand, Ferdinand slides his fingers around Marianne’s clit, rubbing gentle and slow as his cock slides inside of her. Her gasps only become deeper and more intense as he does, gaining in speed and intensity until a deep, abiding moan concludes them, and Ferdinand feels her writhe around him. The feeling of her and its shift makes him, too, finish inside of Marianne, head bucking to nestle in the crook of her shoulder as he rides out his orgasm against her shaking, wanting frame. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Neither of them speak, feeling no need to say anything in particular. Ferdinand slides wordlessly out of Marianne, wrapping his arms around her as if to stop her drifting away as a consequence of him doing so. He kisses her cheek gently, and she grins, eyes fluttering shut as her fingers idly drift to where Ferdinand’s hair spills out, a fire against his pillowcase. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Ferdinand- Ferdinand feels quite sure that he will never love anyone in the same way as he loves her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm @meowcosm on twt</p><p>kudos and comments appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>